In mammals, injury triggers an organised complex cascade of cellular and biochemical events that result in a healed wound. Wound healing is a complex dynamic process that results in the restoration of anatomic continuity and function; an ideally healed wound is one that has returned to normal anatomic structure, function and appearance.
Mark R. Frey, Anastasia Golovin, and D. Brent Polk (2004) J. Biol. Chem., 10.1074/jbc.M406253200 (published online ahead of print Aug. 16, 2004) “EGF-stimulated intestinal epithelial cell migration requires Src family kinase-dependent p38 MAPK signaling” discloses that genetic or pharmacological blockade of p38 signaling in the intestinal epithelium inhibited the ability of EGF to accelerate wound closure.
The purpose of this invention is to actively promote/enhance the wound healing process, as delayed or compromised wound healing remains a significant unmet need.